Our Side of the Story
by Clara and Ashley
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny are in the adventure of their lives. Two second year students might have found James and Lily Potter, and might be willing to share their location.
1. Chapter 1

December 1, 1999

By Ashley Ashton

My eyes opened to my dark dorm. I am covered with sweat, and my hands are shaking. I looked at my clock. It read 12:30am. I got up trying to be as quiet as I could I did not want to wake up Daphne. As soon as I had snuck down to the common room I sat on the couch thinking on what I should do. My best friend Clara was halfway around the world, in class. I sat there for a while but I don't remember seeing or hearing anything. Damian didn't notice me at first but when he was walking back to the dorms he saw her sitting on the couch. He sat next to her she still didn't notice anything until he kissed her forehead.

"Ashley? What's wrong?"

I jumped a little not expecting anyone let alone Damian to be awake this early.

"Uh…just thinking."

"Do you care to tell me?" He asked as politely as he could, "You look pale."

"Ha. So what are you doing up this early?" I asked while dodging his question.

"Well I heard someone come down here and I was just curious. I also want to make sure **my** girlfriend is ok" I started to blush a little I loved it when he called me _his._

"Well it's just I keep having these dreams that Harry's parents are still alive just trapped and dying." Ashley said beginning to cry.

"Hey. It's fine everything will be ok." he said as I leaned into him.

"Maybe I should go back to bed." I said after 15 minutes. The next morning as soon as I woke up I ran to my desk and searched for a piece of parchment. Once I found one, I again had trouble finding a quill. After I finally found an inkpot in the depths of my desk, I scribbled a quick message to Clara. 'Meet me at _the spot_ ½ past seven. It's urgent! -Ashley Ashto.' In the hurry, I forgot to put the 'N' at the end of my last name. I leaned out the window and let a high pitched whistle and 2 minutes later I saw my snowy owl Frost flying towards me. I tied the note to her foot and gave her a treat and she set of Beauxbatons to find Clara.


	2. Chapter 2: And a Note on Bullying

_Hey Guest, we saw your review. We weren't offended, you did nothing to us. To all of you, yeah our story isn't the best on the site, but we're just_ _ **beginners,**_ _so you can't be mad at us for not being perfect. In order for any of you to bring us down, we must first be at the top. What you say,_ _ **won't**_ _change our story, our motivation, our posting, or ourselves. What you say, will be_ _ **nothing**_ _but words in a review to us. Sure, we'll read the mean reviews, but we_ _ **won't**_ _take them to heart. What we will actually consider, is_ _ **praise**_ _, and if you think our story is bad, go ahead and tell us though_ _ **critique.**_ _Would you like to be told you are_ _ **pathetic**_ _, and that your work is_ _ **nothing**_ _? Didn't think so._ _ **Think**_ _before you type._ -Clara

December 2, 1999

By Clara Clavier

I had just returned to my dorm to go to bed, when I heard a quiet hoot from the window. I looked over to see Frost, Ashley's bird. I walked over to the windowsill and took the small piece of parchment he was holding. On it, there was a message

 _Meet me at the spot ½ past seven, it's urgent! -Ashley Ashto_

I chuckled. Despite the dire tone of the letter, Ashley had forgotten to write the 'N' on her last name. I went back to my closet and changed out of my nightgown. I put on a brown hoodie shirt and jeans. I was about to leave before I remembered Frost was still there. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a crisp piece of white parchment. I wrote something and slid it inside the Beauxbatons signature periwinkle envelope. I handed Frost the note, but he wouldn't take it. I looked and saw her wings were covered in ice. I finally realized she had frost bite. I brought her inside, but then leaned far out the window, and gave a very shrill whistle. I could see my owl, Adelaide, coming in from the Owlery. Once she got to my room, I handed her the envelope and she left before I could give her a treat.

"Eager to get out, isn't she," I heard a deep voice say behind me, I turn around, with my hair whipping against my neck. There stood my boyfriend, Tyler, with his trademark smirk plastered to his chiseled face.

"Tyler! What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to push him out the door, but he's much stronger than I am.

"What? Am I not allowed to want to come see my girlfriend sometimes?" He asked innocently, yet still smirking.

"No, Tyler! Not without purpose!" I was still trying to push him out the door, but he gently grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes,

"What's the matter Clara?" This is one thing I both love, and hate about Tyler, he could always see what I am thinking and how I'm feeling.

"It's nothing," I pushed his hand off my shoulder and try to get out.

"Yes it is, Clara, you know that I know." He sighed.

"Alright, Ashley just said that she wanted to meet me in...oh no, 5 minutes! I've got to go." I said as I began to pull on my jacket and boots, but Tyler stopped me.

"Clara I'm coming with you. Ah, ah, don't say it. I'm coming and you know I won't back down." I groaned and left with him right behind me.

"Clara?" Now frustrated, I yelled what and turned around, but his lips were right there waiting for mine. We stood there in the snow, and shared a nice, long, kiss. When we pulled back, I remembered the seriousness of the event.

"We have to go!" I grabbed a handful of grey powder and climbed into the fireplace.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Tyler grabbed my hand, and I clasped on tightly, because I hate the floo with a burning passion. It makes my ears pop. It hurts.

We get thrown out onto the hard and very dusty floor of The Shrieking Shack. I sit up, and start a fire so that no one can intrude, and because it's freezing. Tyler sits down, but I can't stand still. I pace back and forth, while Tyler tries to comfort me. Then finally, the door creaks open.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking with Damian when I heard a firm hoot in the distance. I turned around to see Clara's owl, Adelaide, trying to fly to me. She was holding a periwinkle letter, which was another sign it was from Clara. I opened it as fast as I could with gloves on, which wasn't very fast. The parchment said one simple word in Clara's loopy handwriting. 'There' I looked to Damian and said,

"When we get to the Shrieking Shack can you stand outside and make sure no one gets in? I promise I will call you in when we are done talking. Her boyfriend should be there too." Ashley said as quickly as she could.

"You don't have to make any promises Ashley. You know that right?" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. As soon as Ashley walked inside the Shrieking Shack she saw Clara pacing back and forth and her boyfriend, Tyler, trying to calm her down.

"Clara!" Ashley was practically shrieking out of joy. When Damian heard he thought she was yelling so he busted through the door to make sure she was ok.

"The dream. I keep having it. Harry Potter's parents, alive and trapped, I just don't know where!" Ashley exclaimed as fast as her tongue would let her..

"I have it too, but mine is a little different. I don't exactly see James and Lily themselves. What do you see in the dream?" Clara asked with a grim yet curious expression on her angular face, "I see them, a tree, and a lake, but I don't know what country. It is summertime, so it must be around the world because it's Winter here." Clara said, sounding rather proud of herself for remembering (even though she does have the best memory in Beauxbatons).

"Ok, so we know that much," Ashley said, "now, what I see is them trapped in a place that looks almost like a dungeon. They are thin and weak and they look like they haven't seen the sun in 18 years. That's how old Harry is and he was told that they were killed before he was even 1." Ashley said. She and Clara took a moment to try and figure out what it all meant. After what felt like forever Clara spoke up almost afraid of what she was about to say.

"Well, we what know what the area looks like rig-" Clara was cut off when Ashley spoke up.

"But Clara that's the thing you see a tree and a lake that could be anywhere in the world," Ashley said sounding a little more that frustrated. That's one of the things Clara admired about Ashley, that she wasn't afraid of saying what she was thinking.

"What if we just asked our diary?" Clara suggested. Ashley and Clara shared an enchanted diary that would tell them anything that they needed to know.

"Ok. Do you have it with you?" Ashley said as a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Well, I never leave it behind," Clara stated. Clara wrote down the question they had and then drew a picture of what she sees in the dream. After all, Clara had wanted to be an artist when she was 7 because she had a lot of skill in drawing. Therefore, her picture looked almost exactly the same as it did in the dream. The diary responded,

 _'Every time you dream the scene will change, Every time it does you need to write it down. Things are happening and you are the only people who currently know. There are only 5 people who should know, but 1 will leave them for his own needs.'_

There was an eerie silence as the girls stood scared of what their diary had just told them.

"Well," Clara said with a shaky breath, "at least we know a little more."

"Yeah." Ashley said sounding just as scared, and believe me, Ashey does not get scared easily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys! It's Clara here! Thanks to all who read and review, it means a lot to us. You are welcome to ask questions in the reviews, about us and our lives. I hope you enjoy! And finally thanks to Lizzy who *cough cough* critiqued out writing. Au revoir!_

Draco picked up his books when the bell rang, and left for the Slytherin Common room. He was in the middle of what Hogwarts called an '8th year' for those who were in the seventh year during the Wizarding War. Draco hadn't wanted to come, but his mother made him.

He turned a corridor and found a stray book on the ground. He picked it up and saw two names embossed on its brown leather cover. Clara Clavier, and Ashley Ashton. He knew Ashley, she was a second year in Slytherin. He thought for a moment about how terrible her time at Hogwarts had been, with her only in her second year and witnessing the war in her first. He had heard rumors that she had done a lot of fighting but never worked up the courage to ask her, for fear she would stop talking to him.

He opened the diary to the first page, where in large font it said,

 _'Absolutely positively no snooping allowed!'_

Draco smirked as he turned to the next page. It was an entry made about a year ago, from a Junior's Triwizard Tournament that had been held at Beauxbatons. It was from my (Clara's) point of view, and how I had made a new friend from Hogwarts named Ashley. Draco understood who we were now, and flipped through the pages a bit faster.

As he slowly walked back to the common room, still reading the diary, he came about a part with Potter's name in it. He read it intently, as it encompassed a theory of how James and Lily Potter could be alive, and the dreams both the girls had been having about it.

Shocked, Draco sucked in, quickly closed the journal, and proceeded forward, much quicker and paler than normal. He contemplated what to do with the journal, and had settled on burning it, but then he thought of what could happen if Ashley ever found out that he had taken it. He shivered at the mere thought. He decided to give it back to Ashley, she was the closest thing he had to a sister and a sibling. She was one of the only people who would dare be friends with him, Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, and fated killer of Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
